wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vesper (Pinktiger2107)
__NOEDITSECTION__ This OC belongs to Pinktiger2107. Please don't take or edit any of this content without my permission, thank you! Coding by Splashfire. Appearance Vesper's main scales are dark red, sometimes almost orange-like. His underscales, in contrast, are pale yellow and separated from the main scales with a thin line of dark orange scales. Vesper's spines are an even darker red than his main scales, close to marron, and his horns are a lighter shade of red than his main scales. His eyes are a brilliant, bold orange, although it's hard to see because his eyes always seem to be squinted. Vesper is quite bulky, especially for his age, and most of it comes from all the training he does. He is tall and stocky, with sturdy and long talons good for running fast. His face, specifically his snout, is long and narrow. His scales are scuffed and dirty from fighting in the wild. When he opens his mouth, smoke seems to rise out of it. Personality Vesper is normally quite grumpy. He normally doesn't take it out on anyone or blow up at anything, though, he just always seems strangely upset. He's quiet around most strangers, normally not talking to anyone unless it's for training purposes. He has a slightly haughty energy, as he's always standing tall and looking down at everyone else. He's an obedient rule follower, although he always seems to follow commands with the slightest bit of resentment. When he does talk to people he never has before, he tends to be a bit blunt, always speaking with a monotone voice, almost like he's trying to get the conversation done with quicker. He's quite sarcastic, but normally not in a mean way, more in a just annoyed at the world way. Due to this, not many dragons stick around to get to know him more. They assume he's the type of dragon who doesn't want to get to know anyone more. This is not the case. With dragons he trusts, Vesper is an extremely protective and trustworthy friend. Sure, he's still his sarcastic, slightly blunt self, but he's a version of himself that will never leave your side and can scare any enemies away with a single blast of fire. He's a good listener and can stand to listen to rambling, even if he can't always help out. History Due to a genetic mutation, Vesper was born with extremely hot fire. Not firescales, but fire that's so hot and dangerous it burns his mouth when using it. Back when Vesper was alive, firescales had never been heard of, so his fire was a really big deal. His future was basically determined for him since birth: He was going to be a soldier, and he had no choice. Even since he was a young dragonet, Vesper had always been treated quite strangely. He was put on a pedestal, praised for his power, but everyone seemed scared of him. Like he could snap at any moment and attack. When he was young, old enough to explore the kingdom but not quite old enough to start training, he became interested in healing. He found the way doctors and nurses use simple tools and plants to help dragons in need compelling and wanted to try it himself. He started watching and learning a few tricks used to heal. But, obviously, he couldn't. After a while, he was basically told "You're too dangerous and explosive to do something like that. Stick to fighting, what you were born to do." Obviously, this upset Vesper, but he was young at the time, and just accepted this treatment without questioning it. He continued to grow up like this, eventually started battle training, where he was groomed to be the perfect battle weapon. When, one day, a normal, boring day of training, he was sent a letter. From the NightWing queen. What could it say? (To be continued in an upcoming fanfiction. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Pinktiger2107) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Dragonets Category:Males